


Stars

by kiexen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiexen/pseuds/kiexen
Summary: I almost didn't end up posting this since it was just a drabble to get the image out of my head and doesn't have much content but am anyway.





	Stars

Up on the roof of the flat, there he lay, staring up at the dark sky, his interlocked hands acting as a cushion for his head. He was surrounded by plants even more lush than the ones downstairs, if that were even possible, with moonlight dancing across his features. The creak of the door had, almost belatedly, caught Crowley's attention, his gaze flicking towards Aziraphale for but a moment before returning to where it was.

The angel came closer and sat down next to Crowley, following in turning his gaze towards the sky. The sight was beautiful, but Aziraphale didn't hold the same reverence for stars and space as the demon who had helped  _ build _ it. It was an unusually clear night, which is why he wasn't surprised to find Crowley up here. They sat in a comfortable sort of silence for a while, before Aziraphale shifted and laid down perpendicular to the other, settling down with his head coming to rest on Crowley's stomach. Crowley's lips twitched into a soft smile and lifted his head to look at Aziraphale long enough to move one of his arms to run his hand through the angel's hair.

Come dawn, Aziraphale would still be there, dozing slightly, but there nonetheless. When Crowley eventually gets up to retreat back into the house and attempt to drink away his feelings, Aziraphale would still be there. When the demon finally breaks down in the soft hours of the morning and cries about how he didn't mean to Fall, Aziraphale would be there.

 

Aziraphale would always be there.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost didn't end up posting this since it was just a drabble to get the image out of my head and doesn't have much content but am anyway.


End file.
